blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 227
is the 227th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Asta cuts through the curtain of water, but finds out that there is a doll sitting in a chair. Asta thinks about how he had sensed a person's presence from inside the curtain, but suddenly notices that their is someone behind the chair. Asta sees that there is a girl on a fluffy beaver rug behind the chair. Asta gets closer to the girl and tries to get her attention. The girls accidentally hits her head against Asta's, while apologizing about how she was just snuggling with the beaver, since it feels so good. As both of them are on the floor and in pain, Undine pulls Asta away from the girl. Undine asks the girl what she is doing, while calling her Lolopechka, and that she had told her to change out of her pajamas already. Lolopechka apologizes to Undine, which Asta and Secre realize that the girl is the princess of the Heart Kingdom. Elsewhere, Gadjah has managed to defend himself against Noelle's spell. Gadjah thinks about how he would be in trouble if he didn't have the defense he gained from his spell. Gadjah also thinks about how extraordinary the three are for being able to adjust their power on the fly. Gadjah decides to search for where the three are at and manages to sense where the three are hiding. Gadjah flies to where the three are at and reaches them quickly, which Noelle is shocked about how fast Gadjah is. Gadjah apologizes to the three for forcing this battle on them in order to test their magic levels, which the three are confused about. Back at Asta's location, Asta asks about the magic level system and how the lower the number is, the stronger someone is. Lolopechka says that that is correct and that battles between mages aren't fought with numbers but by the strength of their magic. Lolopechka also explains how a group of dozens of mages won't stand a chance against one lone talented mage. Lolopechka then says that wars between magic nations are measured by their magic levels, and the amount of mages a country has nearing level 0 represents the country's strength. Lolopechka finally tells them that fighting a devil requires mages of at least level 1 or greater. As Lolopechka comments about the devil, Asta tells Lolopechka that they came to the Heart kingdom on the trail of a powerful curse that may belong to a devil and if they know anything about it. As Asta says this, Secre thinks about how Asta is getting straight to the point again. Undine wonders how they found out about that information since only Gadjah should know about that and how they can't speak about that to anyone, but Lolopechka reveals that she is the one cursed by the devil and that she has about a year to live. As Asta and Secre are shocked by this info, Undine asks why Lolopechka she told them. Lolopechka becomes confused about this, which causes Undine to become confused too, and the matter is dropped. Undine then tells Asta that they brought him here to test out his magic level to see if he is able to defeat the devil, Megicula. Undine and Lolopechka comment about how this is something they have in common with the people of the Clover Kingdom, which Asta is shocked by this. Suddenly Lolopechka says that she forgot to water the popratta and runs off. Asta comments about how they were just in the middle of a serious conversation, while Secre wonders if it is okay for Lolopechka to be the princess of a country. Lolopechka then opens her grimoire and starts to preform tasks around her kingdom. Secre is amazed how Lolopechka is able to process information from the entire kingdom all at once, and that she is able to control the water anywhere freely. Secre also thinks about how the princess's serenity and warmth blankets everything together as one, and how she has a delicate optimistic demeanor that never falters. Undine tells Lolopechka to get it together and go change into some proper clothes. While Lolopechka gets changed, Undine explains how Lolopechka has inherited most of the powers of the previous princesses and that Lolopechka is the harmonious, beautiful guardian deity of the Heart Kingdom. Undine also says that Lolopechka is an irreplaceable existence, and that they absolutely cannot allow her to be lost to the likes of a Devil's curse. As Lolopechka finishes getting changed, Asta and Secre are amazed about how beautiful Lolopechka is. Undine tells Lolopechka that she is pretty when she cleans up properly, which Lolopechka comments about how she can't move in the dress. Suddenly Lolopechka trips while walking, which Asta says that Lolopechka's klutziness is also from the curse but Undine tells him that she has always been like that. Undine then comments about how the devil that cursed Lolopechka, Megicula, resides within that land. In the Diamond Kingdom, Magna, Luck, and Vanessa had sneaked into the Diamond Kingdom in order to scout it out. The three find out that a ton of Diamond Kingdom soldiers were defeated by just one lone mage. Magna comments about how the mage was able to take out Diamond Kingdom's mages with strength equal to captain class. Vanessa tells Luck to not freak out on her, which Luck tells her that this is the first time ever that he felt that he truly doesn't want to fight someone like him. Fights *Noelle Silva, Finral Roulacase, and Mimosa Vermillion vs. Gadjah Magic and Spells used References Navigation